If $x \veebar y = x(y-4)$ and $x \dagger y = 7x+y$, find $(-6 \veebar 5) \dagger 3$.
Answer: First, find $-6 \veebar 5$ $ -6 \veebar 5 = -6(5-4)$ $ \hphantom{-6 \veebar 5} = -6$ Now, find $-6 \dagger 3$ $ -6 \dagger 3 = (7)(-6)+3$ $ \hphantom{-6 \dagger 3} = -39$.